A game system executed by a server and plural terminals capable of transmitting and receiving data with the server has been already well known. In such a game system, especially using wireless system, a situation that communication between the terminal and the server is stopped often occurs. There is a game system already known, where a game is continued by only normal terminals except a terminal with which the communication is unavailable (hereinafter referred to as “an error terminal”) (for example, See, Unexamined patent publication No. 2004-57224). For example, operations by a virtual player are determined by a predetermined method as the operations by a player of the error terminal.
However, in the case that the game is continued only by normal terminals, the game is advanced except the error terminal. Therefore, even if the communication of error terminal recovers, there is a problem of a method how the error terminal rejoins the game. A system is considered, where the situation of a virtual player of the game advanced except the error terminal is set the situation of the player of recovering error terminal. In this case, there is a problem because the situation at the moment of recovering might be a situation the player does not wish.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game system or the like to make a player of a terminal unavailable communication recover from the play situation at the moment of shutting communication.